兄弟愛？
by nyanko1827
Summary: Lo primero que pensé al verla fue: Será la perfecta hermana pequeña . Luego, ese amor fraternal se tornó en algo más fuerte y profundo.
1. Kyōdai ai?

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Lo primero que pensé al verla fue: «Será la perfecta hermana pequeña». Luego, ese amor fraternal se tornó en algo más fuerte y profundo.

**Pareja: **Dfem!27.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias:** OoC por parte de Tsuna y algo de fluff.

**N/A: **Nada que tenía ganas de escribir un Dfem!27 y aquí está xD

**Aclaraciones: **

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes» (excepto cuando están dentro de _"Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_)

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

**Two-shot.**

**兄弟愛****？**

**Kyōdai ai?**

* * *

Mi primer pensamiento al saber que me había librado de Reborn fue: «¡Al fin soy libre!», luego miré a mi alrededor por si el adulto en cuerpo de bebé estaba en algún lugar escondido y todo no había sido más que una vil prueba de entrenamiento. Ya se sabe: el pequeño asesino a sueldo sabe leer la mente.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que era cierto, ¡de verdad era libre!, ¡se había ido! Como se quiera llamar pero al fin, al fin, podría relajarme y no estar siempre alerta por cualquier ataque venido del bebé.

Aunque todo a de decirse, Reborn es un gran tutor y si no hubiera sido por él aún sería tan inútil como cuando nos conocimos. Él me ha cambiado, me ha mejorado –tanto en fuerza física como en actitud–, ha hecho que sea quien soy ahora. Alguien que se preocupa y da la cara por su _Famiglia_, gracias a él, Romario y los demás están orgullosos de tenerme como jefe.

Y yo se lo agradezco de todo corazón. De mí ha hecho todo un hombre, aunque nunca se lo diré porque se le subiría mucho más el ego y sus tutorías serían más espartanas y sádicas. Sí, mejor esto me lo guardo para mí mismo.

—_|—_

—¡¿QUÉ? —Sonó el gritó de Dino por todo el despacho.

—Como ha oído jefe.

—P-Pero Romario, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Absolutamente jefe.

—U-Una… U-Una_ alumna_… ¿R-Reborn tiene a una niña cómo alumno? —Romario asintió con la cabeza—. P-Pero… ¡Pobre chiquilla! ¡Reborn va a traumatizarla! —Gritaba Dino levantándose de su silla y tirando –sin querer– todos los documentos que habían encima de la mesa.

—Jefe, cálmese. He escuchado que también está _Poison Scorpion _Bianchi ayudando y…

—¡Eso es aún peor, Romario! —Le cortó el rubio alterándose más a cada momento que pasaba—. ¡Ella sólo verá a esa niña como a una rival en el amor e intentará matarla!

—No diga ni piense estupideces, jefe. ¿Que no ve qué no pueden matarla? —Dino le miró confuso—. Ella es la próxima jefa de los Vongola. Y si la matan, Vongola se queda sin heredero, en este caso heredera, y sabe que eso no le conviene a nadie.

Dino se calmó un poco, pero el nerviosismo aún persistía y Romario lo notó.

—Jefe, la chica tiene a _Bomb Smoking _Hayato como guardián y a dos nombrados: Takeshi Yamamoto y Ryohei Sasagawa. No hay de que preocuparse —suspiró al ver que esta información tranquilizaba a su rubio jefe.

—Eso quiere decir que ya tiene a tres subordinados…—murmuró pensativo y abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de algo—. Un momento, ¿ya tiene tres subordinados? —Romario tragó duro al saber a donde iba todo esto—. Eso quiere decir que no tenía ninguno —Sí, Romario ya sabía por donde iban los tiros—, ¿cómo es que no tenía ninguno?

Nervioso Romario le respondió—: Hasta el momento la heredera Vongola ha estado viviendo apartada de todo el asunto de la mafia.

Los ojos de Dino brillaron ante una genial idea que se le había ocurrido, en cambio, Romario suspiró con pesar.

—¡Nos vamos a…!

—Japón, Namimori —le informó Romario.

—¡Eso! ¡Nos vamos a Japón, Namimori! ¡Iremos a conocer a la heredera Vongola y a comprobar que esos dos son buenos subordinados! ¡Venga preparad el jet privado, tenemos que llegar antes de que caiga el sol!

Lo sabía. Romario lo sabía. A veces su jefe era tan previsible como un libro abierto.

—Entendido jefe, se hará como ordene.

De esa manera empezaron los preparativos para ir a Namimori y conocer a la heredera Vongola, sin saber, que este viaje sería respaldado por muchas otras cosas que el jefe de Chiavarone daría para volver a ver a la alumna de Reborn.

…

Odiaba la sensación que provocaba el _jet lag_, esa horrible sensación de que vas a caerte de cansancio en cualquier lugar es horrorosa y más aún viendo que habían llegado a Japón de noche. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado de noche?

—¿Por qué, Romario? ¿Por qué?

—La diferencia de horario, jefe.

Dino le miró con pesadez, «¿Diferencia de horario? Y por qué no he caído antes en eso», lloriqueo mentalmente.

—Y ahora qué —se lamentaba por no haberlo previsto.

—Vayamos a un hotel y mañana por la mañana nos presentamos en la residencia Sawada.

Dino le miró con los ojos llorosos, todo había ido al contrario de lo que había planeado. «No, si Reborn tenía razón en llamarme alumno-inútil».

—Está bien, vayamos al hotel. Todos parecéis cansados —dijo mirando a todos los hombres que le acompañaban—. ¿Dónde está el hotel?

—Por aquí, jefe —Romario subió al vehículo junto a su jefe y los demás miembros subieron en otros, todos dirigiéndose hacia el mismo hotel.

Sin duda, Dino tenía tanta suerte de tener a unos subordinados tan eficientes. Sin ellos no sería nada, y todo por culpa de actuar impulsivamente, aunque si no actuara así no sería él mismo.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hizo Dino fue ir hacia la habitación que había sido acomodada para él y tirarse en la cama, fue tocarla y quedarse dormido. Soñando en como sería todo una vez conociese a su hermanita pequeña, porque siendo él el primer alumno de Reborn sería el mayor y ella siendo la segunda sería la pequeña. No les unirían los lazos sanguíneos pero sin duda sería su hermanita pequeña y todo sería perfecto.

"_En un pardo hermoso con flores blancas se encontraba una chica que no pasaba los trece años, de cabello castaño hasta media espalda y lacio, iba con un uniforme escolar y estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser una corona de flores._

_Dino se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado._

—_¿Qué haces, _sorella_?_

_La susodicha le miró y con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa le contestó—: Una corona de flores para ti, _nii-san_._

_Oh, Dino no podía ser más feliz. Su hermanita era tan linda, era una joya, una hermosura, era… era… la perfecta hermana pequeña. Y Dino era el hermano mayor más feliz del mundo en ese momento._

_Hasta que un punzante dolor hizo que se quejara preocupando a su hermana._

—Nii-san_, ¿sucede algo?_

—_No, tranquila _sorella. _Todo está bi… ¡ow!_

«Despierta Dino-inútil».

_Esa voz… y este punzante dolor…_

«Vaya~ Veo que este alumno-inútil me ha echado mucho de menos, ¿cierto, León?».

_¿León?_

—_¿_Nii-san_?_

_Dino le sonrió despreocupadamente intentando que su querida _sorella _volviera a sonreír radiantemente._

«Vamos León, es hora de enseñarle a este inútil y patoso que uno no debe dormir tanto».

_Re…"_

—¡Reborn, estoy despierto! —Exclamó Dino levantándose de la cama y teniendo que salir de ese hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo con su aún-no-conocida-hermana.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua e hizo que León volviera a ser un camaleón.

—Que pena —mustió el tutor en casa acariciando a su mascota.

Por otra parte, Dino suspiró de alivio. Si no hubiera despertado ahora mismo habría sido victima de un espeluznante y sádico ataque de su antiguo tutor en casa.

—¿Qu-Qué haces aquí, Reborn? —Logró articular mientras acompasaba su respiración.

Reborn le miró y con una sonrisa le dijo—: Romario me ha dicho la estupidez que has hecho. ¿Llegar a Japón por la noche? —comentó sonriendo más ampliamente—. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, mi dame-alumno.

—¿Eh? ¿Dame-alumno? —Preguntó confuso.

—Es el termino en japonés para inútil, bueno para nada, etc.

—Ya veo… un momento… Reborn —el nombrado el miró—. Tú… Tú nueva alumna es… ¿inútil? —Concluyó al ver que su ex tutor conocía una palabra tan rebuscada.

Y esa vez fue la primera en la que Dino se sorprendió, pero no de esas sorpresas que causan miedo, no, se sorprendió porque Reborn empezó a carcajearse. Nunca antes le había visto hacerlo, si que había visto sonrisas irónicas, sonrisas sádicas, sonrisas de suficiencia… pero nunca una carcajada. Era… insólito.

—¿Qué te ha hecho gracia?

Reborn le miró con una sonrisa burlona y le contestó—: Tsuna es de todo menos inútil, aunque si que necesita mejorar en algunos ámbitos pero de inútil nada. Te sorprenderás cuando la veas.

No lo entendía, ¿su hermana no era inútil? Entonces, ¿por qué se había reído?

—Oh, por cierto —Dino miró a su ex tutor—. Ve con cuidado, Tsuna es algo… peculiar.

Si pudiera ser, los ojos de Dino abrían salido de orbita al escuchar a Reborn detenerse en una frase para encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir a alguien. No podía ser, ¿cuánto había cambiado su ex tutor con esa chica? ¿O era qué Reborn no sabía cómo tratarla?

Fuese lo que fuese, ahora tenía muchas más ansias de conocer a esa muchacha.

—Por cierto Reborn —le llamó antes de que el asesino a sueldo se fuera—. Erm… ¿ella ahora está en casa?

Reborn ocultó sus ojos bajo el ala de su fedora y le contestó—: No, está en la escuela —y dicho eso se fue dejando a su ex alumno con la palabra en la boca.

Reborn había actuado extraño, muy extraño, y para que negar lo obvio le había entrado un inmenso no-sé-qué de querer conocer a su _sorella_. Ahora le gustaría tener la edad de ella y poder ir a su misma escuela, pero debería de conformarse con ir a su casa, conocer a la madre de su hermanita y esperar a que volviese de la escuela.

…

¡Era una joya! Nana Sawada era una mujer, no sólo hermosa para la vista de cualquier hombre, amable, graciosa, buena cocinera, tenía todos los buenos adjetivos que una persona por si sola no puede tener.

Cada vez estaba más seguro, su hermanita sería un trozo de pan, el dulce más dulce que pudiese existir. Su _sorella _deberá ser protegida por los males que hay en el mundo, porque no sólo será la cosita más hermosa que podrá encontrarse sino también la más amable y gentil que pueda haber.

Sí, su hermanita empezaba a ser su mundo y sin haberla conocido aún.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Tsu-chan! —Exclamó Nana saliendo de la cocina, donde estaba junto a Dino, para recibir a su amada hija.

—Ya he vuelto, mamá.

Oh, la voz de su hermanita era hermosa, como si fuera el canto de un ángel y no un humano hablando.

—¿Sabes, Tsu-chan? Ha venido alguien a conocerte.

—¿A mí? ¿Quién?

Dino escuchó la risa cantarina de Nana.

—Pues un muchacho muy apuesto que es actor de cine, dice ser un antiguo alumno de Reborn-kun.

—Vaya, no sabía que Reborn enseñase a actores de cine —comentó su hermanita.

—Yo tampoco, ¿verdad que es impresionante?

Ah, tanto Nana como su _sorella _eran tan inocentonas. Como empezaba a querer cada vez más a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Aquí~ —Nana entró en la cocina junto a Tsuna.

Dino se levantó y con su mejor sonrisa recibió a su hermanita—. _Ciao sorella _—pero luego su alma cayó al suelo.

Su hermana pequeña era todo lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado.

Tenía el cabello castaño de largo hasta los hombros, con la parte del flequillo algo alborotada, sus orbes eran de un color chocolate hermoso. Pero sus ropas… sus ropas eran… ¡no podía creérselo! ¿Cómo Nana le dejaba vestir algo tan inapropiado para alguien de su edad?

Tsuna llevaba una falda gris que de largo le llegaba hasta los muslos, junto a una camisa de botones blanca –con los dos botones del cuello desabrochados– y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, luego estaban los leggins de color blanco y de largo pasaban un poco por encima de la rodilla, para terminar, un lazo rojo algo aflojado alrededor del cuello y un brazalete dorado con bordes rojos con la escritura de 'Secretaria'. Todo el conjunto bien ajustado a su pequeño pero esbelto cuerpo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó Tsuna al ver que el rubio se había quedado mudo, pero luego recordó algo—. Por cierto, ¿los hombres vestidos de negro que había en la entrada les conoces?

—¿Hombres vestidos de negro? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tsu-chan?

—Son mis guardaespaldas —murmuró Dino.

Tsuna le miró y ladeando la cabeza le preguntó—: ¿Tus guardaespaldas?

Dino asintió siendo este su sólo pensamiento: «Al menos es linda».

—Vaya, pues lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué pides perdón, Tsu-chan?

—No me dejaban entrar en casa y me he desecho de ellos.

Dino abrió los ojos. «¿Desecho de ellos?», pensó con sumo horror. «Tsuna es algo… peculiar», las palabras de su ex tutor resonaron en su cabeza. «¡No es peculiar! ¡Es el tipo de persona que te divierte, Reborn!».

—Exacto —la aguda voz de bebé hizo acto de presencia—. _Ciaossu_, Tsuna. ¿Cómo ha ido en la escuela?

—¿En serio hace falta que te responda? —Tsuna le devolvió la pregunta cruzándose de brazos—. Si tienes miles de escondites por Nami-chuu y seguramente también hay cámaras, no sé como el presidente no ha captado ninguna hasta ahora.

Reborn sonrió con sorna—. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté todo el día pendiente de ti, hay gente interesante en tú escuela.

Tsuna arqueó una ceja y dando media vuelta anunció—: Voy a mí habitación tengo deberes que hacer y luego saldré a patrullar.

Dino observaba como su hermana pequeña salía de la cocina, no podía creérselo, ella era todo lo contrario a quien había pensado. Nada de prados con flores, nada de larga y lacia cabellera castaña, nada de encantadoras sonrisas, nada de llamarle _nii-san_. Nada de nada.

El jefe de Chiavarone quería llorar.

Su encantadora _sorella _era una buscapleitos bien vestida.

—Te lo dije: Tsuna es peculiar~ —le dijo Reborn con voz cantarina y divertida al leer los pensamientos de su ex estudiante.

Dino le miró con lágrimas en los ojos e iba a reclamarle a su ex tutor pero la voz de Nana interrumpió el berrinche que iba a hacer.

—¡Anda! No hay suficiente comida para todos…—murmuró apenada—. Deberé salir a comprar —se dijo pensativa.

—Buena idea, _mamma _—Nana miró a Reborn—. También podrías llevarte a los niños, ya sabes, Tsuna se enfurece cuando irrumpen en su habitación montando jaleo.

—Es cierto, y no queremos que Tsu-chan se enfade y Lambo-chan llore.

Reborn asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¡está decidido! ¡Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, nos vamos a comprar! —les llamó Nana saliendo de la cocina ya lista para irse.

—¡Nyahaha! ¡Lambo-san querrá dulces, _mamma_!

—¡Lambo no debes correr o harás que 妹妹 se enfade!

Reborn y Dino esperaron a que tanto Nana como los niños se fueran de casa y una vez escucharon la puerta cerrarse se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Dónde está _Poison Scorpion_? —Le preguntó Dino para romper el hielo.

—Tsuna la envió a vivir con Gokudera, dijo que no quería morir envenenada y que los hermanos separados y malavenidos debían de fortalecer vínculos.

—En otras palabras, la echó de su casa.

—Sí, sutilmente pero la echó.

—¿Y esos dos niños?

—Lambo es de la _Famiglia Bovino_, muy amablemente Tsuna accedió a que se quedara a vivir aquí.

Dino le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin creérselo.

—Está bien, a _mamma _le pareció lindo y quería quedárselo por eso Tsuna dejó que viviera aquí. Pero cuando hace alguna cosa que la molesta me deja disciplinarlo —terminó con una sonrisa sádica.

«¿Dejar? ¿Desde cuándo Reborn necesita permiso para hacer algo?», pensó con horror.

—Desde que hice un trato con Tsuna, pero eso no viene al caso —le contestó Reborn habiendo leído su mente—. Sobre I-pin, Tsuna la ha adoptado como su hermana pequeña e I-pin está encantada, como has visto la llama hermana mayor.

—¿Las dos congenian?

—Sí, Tsuna la vio pelear y dijo que tenía potencial como futura miembro del Comité de Disciplina, por eso entrenan algunas tardes, es más, Tsuna le prometió a I-pin ayudarla a conquistar al presidente del Comité de Disciplina. Eso será toda una proeza y tendré que verla.

Dino quedó estupefacto, su _sorella _actuaba conforme la situación a ella le iba mejor. Si algo la molestaba lo echaba de su lado, en cambio, si algo prometía dejaba que se quedara junto a ella. Eso… eso… no tenía palabras para describirla.

—Ya te lo dije: Tsuna es peculiar.

«¡No leas lo que pienso!», lloriqueó.

—Entonces, aprende a ocultar tus pensamientos —le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Después de eso, el silencio volvió a ser el acompañante de los dos, uno no podía creerse lo que oía y el otro se estaba divirtiendo de sobremanera al ver las expresiones de su ex alumno.

Pero Dino cada vez estaba más perdido, y la imagen ideal que se había formado de su hermana pequeña iba desmoronándose poco a poco. No podía más, debía descargarse de alguna manera, gritarle a alguien, hacer cualquier cosa para que esta frustración se fuera cuando de repente…

…Tsuna apareció en la cocina.

—Reborn, voy a salir. He terminado los deberes, compruébalos cuando quieras.

El pequeño asesino a sueldo asintió con orgullo de tener a un alumno tan eficiente, pocas veces –por no decir ninguna– te tocaba alguno que te respetara, o al menos, que no te mirara por encima del hombro por parecer un bebé.

—¿Vas a salir? —Le preguntó Dino al verla salir de la cocina.

Tsuna volteó a verle y asintió.

—Y-Ya veo… ¿tú sola? —Dino estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como actuar en frente de ella.

Ante eso Tsuna frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Algún problema para que salga sola?

Dino negó con la cabeza frenéticamente notando haber tocado un punto sensible en la chica. «Ese tema no ha de tocarse», concluyó mentalmente.

—¡N-Nada! Só-Sólo curiosidad —mintió, lo cierto es que si le preocupaba que saliera sola a esas horas, pero como dijese algo se veía muerto.

Y al parecer la pelicastaña no acabó de creérselo, menos mal que Reborn llegó a su rescate.

—Dino no conoce Namimori, ¿por qué no le haces de guía, Tsuna?

Tsuna analizó a Dino de arriba a bajo, haciendo que este casi se retorciera ante su mirada analítica.

—Está bien. Puede resultar de ayuda… por si algo se va de las manos.

«Que chica más difícil», pensó Dino aceptando unos papeles que le entregaba Reborn y saliendo de la casa junto a su _sorella_.

…

Estaban caminando por la calle central de Namimori, la única que siempre estaba abarrotada de gente, la única calle que era evitada por el Comité de Disciplina, pero que ahora que tenían a Tsuna ya no debían de evitarla.

"Para el Comité de Disciplina que Tsuna hubiera entrado fue como un rayo de luz, muchas de las zonas que no podían ser custodiadas por el presidente –por lo obvio: demasiada gente aglomerada–, fueron custodiadas por la pelicastaña."

«Vaya, entonces es por eso que Tsuna lleva ese brazalete con la palabra 'Secretaria'».

"El entrar no le fue fácil, tuvo que mostrar a todo los miembros –empezando desde el más débil y terminando con el mismo presidente– que ella no pretendía entrar en el Comité por la misma razón que las otras chicas de su edad habían usado: querer tener algo con el presidente. Se rumorea, pero no se asegura, que Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura la ayudan para saber todo lo que pasa por la escuela."

—Vaya —murmuró sin darse cuenta—, ni que este Comité de Disciplina fuera algún grupo _yakuza_.

—No lo es —le respondió Tsuna, que iba andando por delante del rubio—. El Comité de Disciplina se encarga de que las normas se cumplan, tanto las de la escuela como las de la ciudad —le informó al voltear una esquina.

—Ya veo… ¿por qué querías entrar? —Dino vio la oportunidad de poderle sonsacar algo.

Tsuna paró en seco y volteó a ver al jefe de Chiavarone—. Por la supervivencia.

Dino la miró sin entender—. ¿La supervivencia?

—Sí, desde bien pequeños las escuelas funcionan como el mundo animal. El más fuerte prevalece y el más débil muere, o en nuestro caso, el débil obedece al fuerte.

—¿No es una manera muy retorcida de ver la escuela? —Le preguntó estupefacto.

—No. En todas las escuelas hay matones y: o te conviertes en una de ellos, o eres el blanco de sus gamberradas —Tsuna emprendió de nuevo el andar mientras iba hablando—. Y antes de ser un blanco prefería estar arriba en la cadena alimenticia.

Y con eso la conversación se dio por terminada.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno, bueno, este Two-shot lo he hecho [a parte de lo dicho en la N/A de arriba] principalmente para anunciar algo –como no sé si alguien lee los profiles–, y este algo es:

El 9 y 29 de Mayo habrá actualización de todos mis fics, es decir, de las traducciones y de los míos propios. De TODOS.

Ahora vendría la pregunta, ¿por qué esos dos días?

Bueno, la cuestión es que el 9 de Mayo tengo cuatro exámenes muy importantes donde me lo juego todo y quiero hacer una gran actualización para ir con ánimos. Y el 29 de Mayo me dan los resultados de dichos exámenes, y quiero actualizar antes de recibirlos, ya se sabe por si suspendo y me entra la depre.

Bien, pues dicho esto creo que la siguiente pregunta sería: ¿Two-shot? ¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza?

Mi respuesta sería: Nah, es sólo que si apruebo los exámenes haré la segunda parte porque estaré inspirada y feliz~

Mini Diccionario del Two-shot:

Japonés:

**兄弟愛？**–¿Amor fraternal?

**Yakuza** – La yakuza (やくざ) es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra no se conoce con exactitud, pero se dice que proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Oicho-Kabu, muy famoso entre los _bakuto_, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za). La Yakuza moderna ha extendido sus actividades a la corrupción bancaria y política. Esta mafia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas y es, sin duda, la que más miembros tiene, con un número aproximado de 100.000 miembros solo en Japón. (Fuente de Wikipedia para más información ir ahí)

Chino:

**妹妹**–Hermana mayor.

Italiano:

**Sorella** – Hermana.

Pues sin más, diría que sólo es esto…

Cuidaos, nos leemos.


	2. Yuiitsu no ai

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Advertencias: **OoC por parte de Tsuna, fluff (quien avisa no es traidor) y algunas modificaciones (ya lo entenderéis).

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamiento personaje»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

**Two-shot.**

**唯一の愛**

**Yuiitsu no ai.**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana de conocer a Tsuna y Dino estaba arrepentido de haber echo lo que hizo. ¿Qué hizo? "Secuestrar" a su _sorella _y enviar a sus subordinados hacia una de las bandas _yakuza_ que habitaban en Namimori: Los Momokyokai.

¿El problema que surgió?

El jefe de Chiavarone pensaba que ella se asustaría al ver que alguien la secuestraba y que estaría quietecita mientras la subían al coche, pero nada de eso sucedió. Bueno, sí, pero a medias.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta Dino era que por las mañanas la pelicastaña iba medio dormida, y por ende, no prestaba atención a su entorno. Bien, hasta aquí perfecto. Lo malo fue cuando ella estuvo dentro del coche… su _sorella _despertó de golpe y de muy mal humor.

El rubio quería llorar cuando el vehículo apareció de nuevo cuando los subordinados de su hermana pequeña se habían ido para buscarla, los que la habían secuestrado… sus hombres… estaban maniatados en los asientos traseros y era su _sorella _la que conducía el coche.

"_Dino observaba como la chica de trece años salía del vehículo pero por la puerta del conductor y se dirigía hacia las puertas traseras, abriéndolas y sacando a dos hombres vestidos de negro, maniatados y con múltiples contusiones, raspones y moratones. _

—_¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO AQUÍ? —Exclamó Dino acercándose a sus hombres._

_Reborn estaba viéndolo todo con diversión y dándole a Tsuna una mirada aprobatoria._

—_Nada especial —le respondió Tsuna—. Me han secuestrado y yo simplemente les he hecho ver, de una forma muy amable y especificativa, que esa será la primera y última vez que lo harán._

_Dino miraba con estupefacción a su _sorella_ y luego a su ex tutor, horrorizándose al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. No había duda, Reborn se estaba divirtiendo a su costa._

—_Tsuna, ahora no hay tiempo que perder en subordinados inútiles que ni pueden detener a una niña de trece años —eso hirió el orgullo de dichos subordinados—, tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto han ido hacia la sede de Los Momokyokai._

_Las palabras de Reborn sobresaltaron a Dino, «¡Se suponía que íbamos a inventarnos a un grupo _yakuza_ no a enviarles a uno de verdad!»._

—_¡Rápido, Tsuna! ¡Debemos…! —Cuando Dino se fijo en su hermana pequeña, esta ya estaba a mitad de camino._

—_¿A qué estás esperando? Aún no sé el potencial que tienen esos dos, y enfrentarse a los _yakuza _ellos solos y sin haber tomado algo de información es de personas sin sentido común por no decir que es de idiotas._

_Dino alucinaba –a parte de que había llamado idiotas a sus dos subordinados/compañeros de clase–, pensaba que necesitaría arrastrar a la pelicastaña pero estaba siendo al revés, era ella quien le estaba arrastrando._

…

_Al llegar al edificio que hacía de sede de los Momokyokai, los dos entraron, observando su entorno y vigilando para que nadie les saliera de algún lugar teniéndoles una emboscada._

—_La mochila de Yamamoto —murmuró Tsuna._

—_Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca._

_Abrieron la puerta que había delante de los dos y al entrar se encontraron con un divertido panorama, los dos adolescentes habían machacado a los miembros de la banda _yakuza_._

—_¡Hime, está bien! —Exclamó Hayato soltando al infeliz que se había cruzado en su camino._

—_Me alegro que estés bien, Tsuna-chan._

_Tanto Dino como Tsuna miraban a su alrededor con asombro._

—_Sois buenos —les elogió Tsuna._

_Tras el elogio parecía que a Gokudera le hubieran salido unas orejas de perro junto a una cola, que la movía felizmente, y Yamamoto se rió contento de recibir algo bueno de su compañera –y no un golpe en la cabeza por inocentón–._

—_Qué hicieron —exigió una voz grave y tosca—. Vosotros mocosos…_

_De repente aparecieron los que parecían ser el jefe y los más fuertes dentro del Momokyokai. Ocho hombres hechos y derechos, con pintas de guerrilleros, miradas amenazantes y alguna que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo, el jefe portaba en su cintura una _katana_ y una _wakizashi_._

—_Malditos, siguen apareciendo —Gokudera sacó su dinamita y se dispuso a prenderla cuando la mano del jefe de Chiavarone le detuvo._

—_Espera, no son como los otros que derrotasteis —Dino fue acercándose al grupo que acababa de salir—. No puedes hacerlo. Déjale los adultos a un adulto. _

_«Ahora es el momento de mostrarle a mi hermanita lo valiente e increíble que soy», pensó Dino posicionándose delante de los tres adolescentes._

—_Soy el décimo jefe de la _Famiglia_ Chiavarone, Dino. Es culpa mía que todo acabara así, me disculpo —les decía al grupo de ocho personas con voz seria y profesional—. Pagaré tanto los gastos médicos como las reparaciones. Por favor, acepten la oferta._

_Dino miró de reojo a Tsuna, y se alegró internamente al ver que ella le estaba observando con atención. Por fin podría hacer un buen papel y mostrarle lo genial que era y lo buen hermano mayor que sería si ella lo aceptara._

_Lo que no se esperó fue lo dicho por esos _yakuza_, al parecer no podría irse de ahí sin mostrar su esplendida fuerza, ahora podría mostrarle que él sabe pelear. Pero no todo sale como él quiere y menos si sus hombres no están cerca._

_Al levantar el látigo para azotar a esos "criminales" y dejarles inconscientes sucedió algo inesperado, Dino golpeo a Hayato, a Takeshi y a él mismo._

—_Inútil —murmuró Tsuna viéndole desde arriba y con los brazos cruzados—. Mira que no controlar tú propia arma —suspiró en decepción._

_Los _yakuza _empezaron a carcajearse y a burlarse de la ineptitud del momento cuando de repente apareció Reborn aposentándose en el hombro derecho de la chica._

—Ciaossu_, Tsuna —le saludó._

_El nombre de la adolescente hizo que los _yakuza _callasen y mirasen en dirección a Tsuna y Reborn._

—_Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí? _

—_He venido a explicarte que si los subordinados de Dino no están con él, este —Reborn señaló a Dino—, es un completo inútil._

—_Me he dado cuenta._

_Esas palabras cayeron encima del rubio como una gran y pesada roca con la palabra 'Completo inútil'. _

—_¡N-NO PUEDE SER! —Tartamudeó el jefe de los _yakuza_ captando la atención de todos que le miraban expectante—. ¡T-Tú eres…! ¡Tú eres…! ¡Eres miembro del Comité de Disciplina! —El jefe se arrodilló y pidiéndole clemencia le dijo—: ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Estamos cumpliendo con lo acordado con el Comité! ¡Han sido ellos que han entrado sin permiso, debíamos defendernos! ¡Entiéndalo, por favor!_

_Los otros siete también se arrodillaron y le suplicaban clemencia a la pelicastaña, haciendo que tanto Dino como Gokudera –aunque este, interiormente, estaba que saltaba de alegría– y Yamamoto abriesen los ojos en sorpresa por lo que estaba sucediendo. Reborn, por su parte, estaba que le faltaba el carcajearse como un maníaco –pero obviamente no lo haría delante de ellos– por el respeto que esos seres inferiores le mostraban a su alumna. _

—_Ya lo sé —se oyó la voz de Tsuna—. He venido a ver cuan fuertes son estos dos y si este —Tsuna señaló a Dino—, de verdad podía tomar el papel de mi hermano mayor pero veo que no será posible. _

_Los _yakuza _detuvieron sus disculpas y con un suspiro de alivio empezaron a levantarse._

—_Quién ha dicho que podéis levantaros —exigió Reborn, divirtiéndose al ver que volvían a arrodillarse y a pedir disculpas._

_Los tres adolescentes y Dino miraron a Reborn con un único pensamiento: «Está disfrutando de esto»."_

Dino observaba el cielo por la ventana del hotel, suspirando al recordar el ridículo que había hecho ante su _sorella_. No podía creérselo, él sólo quería mostrarle lo genial y espectacular que es, pero claro, todo tenía que salirle al contrario.

El rubio volvió a suspirar.

—Dicen que al suspirar se va algo de felicidad.

Dino se sobresaltó y volteó su rostro hacia la puerta, viendo que Tsuna estaba entrando por ella y cerrándola.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—¿Dónde te alojas? —Tsuna terminó la pregunta y Dino asintió—. Fácil, Reborn me ha dado la dirección después de que alguien llamado Romario apareciese en casa y hablase con él.

«Romario bocazas», pensó Dino volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo azul.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas, _sorella_?

Pasaron los minutos y Dino no recibía respuesta, extrañado por ello dirigió su mirada hacia Tsuna y se encontró con que ella estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, parecía que estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿_Sorella_? —La llamó.

Pero Tsuna seguía concentrada.

—¿_Sorella_? —Insistió de nuevo, esta vez levantándose de la silla.

Tsuna seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Acercándose, Dino preguntó—: ¿_Sorella_, sucede algo?

Y Tsuna seguía sin responderle.

Estando ya en frente de ella, Dino movió la mano delante del rostro de Tsuna, y esta seguía sin inmutarse.

«Estará pensando en algo importante», acabó deduciendo. «Pero me pregunto qué es lo que la tiene así…». Dino la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió pero ella parecía estar en trance. «Nada, no hay forma… ¿y ahora qué hago?», se preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Dino observó mejor a su hermana pequeña. Así, tan concentrada como estaba, parecía que fuera una adolescente normal y no esa chica que parece y tenga una lengua viperina, porque aunque fueran sin querer –cosa que dudaba– los comentarios que ella hacía dolían mucho. O al menos, al él le dolían mucho.

Dino se atrevió a pasar su dedo índice por el rostro de Tsuna, acariciando con cuidado la tersa piel, y probando a ver si con el contacto salía del trance en el que estaba sumida. Pero nada, seguía en su mundo.

«Si estuviera así más veces sería el doble de linda», pensó bajando su dedo por el cuello de Tsuna. «¿Y si…?», Dino sonrió traviesamente, no debería pasar nada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿verdad? Sólo era su _sorella_.

Con rapidez Dino acercó su rostro al de Tsuna y le besó la mejilla. El efecto fue inmediato, un gran sonrojo inundó el rostro de la pelicastaña y, clavando sus achocolatadas orbes en las castañas de Dino, levantó el brazo con la mano cerrada en forma de puño y la estampó contra el rostro de su "hermano mayor".

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz que destilaba veneno.

—¡Eso ha dolido! —Se quejó Dino al no esperarse tal reacción—. Como no te movías y no hacías caso a ningún gesto que te hacía, pensé que así podrías salir de ese trance en el que estabas sometida —le explicó sobándose la mejilla.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre?

—El qué me llames hermana.

Dino abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Sabes italiano?

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, poniendo distancia entre Dino y ella, ya que este se había acercado demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Te ha enseñado Reborn?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Comité de Disciplina —fue su sencilla respuesta.

Dino asintió notando como el ambiente se tornaba torpe y tenso. «No debería de haberlo hecho», se reprendió mentalmente. «Ahora no se fía de mí, hay una distancia de al menos diez pasos. ¡Menudo hermano mayor estoy hecho!», se lamentó.

—¿Quieres que te llame _nii-san_ o _fratello_?

El jefe de Chiavarone miró a Tsuna con asombro, es decir, hasta hace unos momentos estaba ese ambiente torpe y tenso –aunque aún seguía ahí–, y ahora le estaba preguntando el cómo llamarle. «Soy el hermano mayor más feliz del mundo».

—Quiero que me llames _nii-san_ —ya que podía elegir prefería la forma que le parecía más linda, aunque las dos opciones le tentaban mucho.

Eso que ella le llamase _fratello _con ese gracioso acento le erizaba la piel y si le decía _nii-san_, en el idioma natal de ella,hacía que todo fuera pura felicidad, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Bien, entonces a partir de ahora te llamo _nii-san_.

Dino asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Tsuna le dio una escueta sonrisa y mirando su reloj de pulsera le dijo—: Debo irme o sino Reborn va a enfadarse por saltarme el entrenamiento —la décima se volteó y agarró el pomo de la puerta y antes de irse se despidió de Dino—. Nos vemos, _nii-san._

Y fue ahí que Dino se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no se sentía como en el sueño. Esa felicidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ser llamado de esa forma no estaba, más bien, lo que sentía era una especia a decepción. Pero no sabía hacia qué o quién.

—Dino —dijo rápidamente antes de que Tsuna se fuera.

Esta al escucharle hablar y decir eso, volteo a verle confusa—. ¿Perdón?

—Dejémonos de tonterías —comentó con una risa nerviosa—. Simplemente puedes llamarme Dino.

—Como quieras, Dino —y dicho eso, Tsuna salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

«¿Qué es esto?», se preguntó al notar como un calorcito se acumulaba en sus mejillas. «¿Estoy sonrojado?», se sorprendió al verse en el espejo del baño.

—_|—_

Dino se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, rememorando los sueños que acababa de tener sin poder creérselo.

Su _sorella _diez años mayor estaba muerta en un futuro que aún no había llegado por culpa de un tal Byakuran pero todo se había resuelto gracias a que su hermana diez años menor había derrotado al peliblanco.

Pasándose la mano derecha por su rostro intentó calmarse, desde que le había llegado la noticia que tanto su ex tutor, su hermana y los guardianes de esta habían desaparecido estaba demasiado exaltado. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

«Cálmate, Dino, cálmate», se decía una y otra vez mientras se sentaba en la cama posando los pies en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

—¡Jefe! —Se oyó la voz de Romario desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Puedes entrar Romario, estoy despierto.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que le extrañó al rubio. Desde la desaparición de la décima generación junto al Arcobaleno del sol nadie estaba de ánimos como para sonreír.

—Han vuelto —le anunció a su jefe.

—¿Vuelto? ¿Quién?

—Reborn-san, Tsunayuki-sama y sus guardianes.

Los ojos de Dino se abrieron como platos y levantándose con prisas se dirigió al baño.

—Prepara el jet privado, nos vamos a Namimori —le ordenó desde el baño.

—Ahora mismo, jefe —Romario salió de la habitación de su jefe para ir a prepararlo todo para el viaje.

…

Nada más poner los pies en el aeropuerto de Japón –y olvidándose del _jet lag_, no había tiempo para eso– Dino se precipitó al primer taxi que encontró olvidándose de sus hombres, quienes le veían con asombro, e indicándole al taxista la dirección que debía tomar.

Llegó a la residencia Sawada a los diez minutos –había exigido al taxista que se diese más prisa– y, habiéndole pagado ya al taxista, fue a llamar al timbre de la casa.

«Cómo tardan en abrir», pensaba impacientemente al ver que nadie le abría la puerta. Y la hubiera tirado abajo para poder entrar sino fuera porque había escuchado pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Qué necesita —pidió Tsuna al abrir la puerta—. Oh, Dino.

Como había echado de menos su nombre dicho por ella… «Un momento, ¿está sonrojada?», se preguntó al ver un ligero tinte en las mejillas de la pelicastaña. Pero ese pensamiento lo apartó enseguida al venirle el sueño que había tenido, sin pensarlo, Dino se abrazó a Tsuna estrechándola fuertemente.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo? —Tartamudeó Tsuna intentando zafarse del estrecho abrazo.

—He soñado —empezó Dino deteniendo los movimientos de la décima—, que estabas muerta por culpa de ese tal Byakuran y luego le derrotabas y… y… —Dino escondió su rostro en el hombro de la adolescente.

Con algo de duda, Tsuna le devolvió el abrazo empezando a acariciar el dorado cabello de Dino para calmarlo, lo había visto hacer a su madre con los niños –y ella también había recibido esas caricias cuando era pequeña– y sabía que funcionaría.

—A eso se refería Uni con esas palabras —murmuró Tsuna suspirando—. Lo que has soñado ha pasado de verdad —al escuchar esas palabras Dino se tensó—, pero no lo has visto todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le preguntó con la voz ahogada por la ropa de Tsuna.

—Quiero decir a que irás viendo todo lo sucedido con otros sueños… también podría decírtelo yo pero no me da la gana.

—¿C-Cómo? —Dino levantó el rostro y vio que Tsuna no le miraba directamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Simplemente hay cosas que prefiero olvidar.

Dino la miraba sin entender, aunque podía ver que su _sorella _estaba algo nerviosa y tensa. «¿Puede ser por el abrazo?», pensó. «No, si fuera por el no me lo habría correspondido», se contestó al fijarse donde estaban los brazos de Tsuna.

—_Ciaossu, bella pariglia_ —apareció Reborn sentándose en la cabeza de Tsuna.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y Tsuna miró –como pudo– mal a Reborn.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Reborn? —Le preguntó Dino sin poder atenuar su sonrojo.

—Oh, mi torpe ex estudiante —Reborn negó con la cabeza dramáticamente—. No entiendes el corazón de las mujeres…

—¿Y tú sí? —Le cortó Tsuna—. Porque que yo sepa sólo eres un entrometido de la vida ajena —le dijo molesta—, además, ese tema es **personal **y **privado**.

Reborn sonrió con picardía—. Pero Dino puede saberlo, él es muy discreto, ¿verdad? —La mirada que Dino recibió hizo que asintiera frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? Pues sigo prefiriendo que el tema sea **personal **y **privado** —Tsuna cogió a Reborn y se lo dio a Dino—. Si me disculpáis en mi habitación hay invitados.

Dicho eso, la décima se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas hasta que alguien chocó con ella e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran escaleras abajo.

—Joder —maldijo—. Quién ha sido el… ¿Enma-kun?

Debajo de Tsuna se encontraba un pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza por el dolor de haber recibido tal impacto.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó ayudando al adolescente a levantarse.

—G-Gracias, Tsuna-chan. Y soy yo quien debería pedir perdón, no iba mirando donde debía —murmuró Enma.

—Tsuna tampoco iba atenta —les interrumpió Reborn—. Por cierto, ¿qué necesitas?

Enma se movió nervioso ante la mirada del Arcobaleno del sol—. Co-Como tardabais en subir me han mandado a buscaros.

—Vuelve arriba que ahora vamos.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y volvió sobre sus talones, esta vez fijándose más por donde iba para que no volviese a suceder lo mismo.

—No hacía falta que fueses tan contundente, Reborn —le reprochó Tsuna.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Dino algo molesto.

—Enma Kozato, miembro de la _Famiglia Shimon_ —le respondió Reborn—. Tsuna va a heredar Vongola dentro de nada y nos están ayudando con posibles enemigos que intenten boicotear la sucesión.

—Oh, es cierto. Estoy invitado —murmuró pensativo pero aún molesto y sin saber por qué.

—Pero aquí lo importante no es eso~ —dijo Reborn con voz cantarina al haber notado anteriormente la molestia en el tono de voz de Dino—. Aquí lo importante es de lo que hablábamos antes~

—Reborn déjalo —medio suplicó Tsuna al verse acorralada por el bebé.

Dino no sabía que sucedía pero ahora todo empezaba a verse normal, fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiera sucedido, le había dado la ventaja al bebé para controlar la situación y volver a ser él mismo.

—¿Dejarlo? —Preguntó con expresión inocente—. Opino que Dino debe saber que sucedió en el futuro.

—Pues yo opino lo contrario —le dijo tajante.

—¿Qué he de saber? —Dino dejó a Reborn en el suelo para así poder observar mejor a los dos—. ¿Es algo importante?

—Mucho~

—Como digas algo no voy a dejar que vivas en mi casa —le amenazó Tsuna.

—¿Y cómo vas a sacarme? Ya lo intentaste la primera vez que nos vimos, y mírame sigo viviendo aquí~

Tsuna chasqueó la lengua en molestia, esto empezaba a no gustarle. Al principio iba bien, ella mantenía el control en todo lo que sucedía pero mediante iban pasando los días su tutor en casa era quien empezaba a controlarlo todo.

Un buen ejemplo sería Shoichi Irie cuando Lambo estuvo en su casa y el pelirrojo quiso devolverlo. Fue la primera vez que probó –por cortesía del bebé– la bala de la última voluntad, y juró que nunca más iba a dejar que le disparase con ella –aunque ahora debía tomar una especie de píldoras–.

Y ahora esto. Otro vergonzoso capítulo de su vida que el bebé que tenía como tutor quería expandir para que todo el mundo lo supiese. Todo por culpa de cierto rubio diez años mayor al que tiene delante.

A Dino le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al sentir la ira emanando del cuerpo de la décima. No sabía que estaba pasando por esa cabeza pero sabía que esa ira iba dirigida a él –más que nada porque Tsuna le miraba con odio–.

—¿He hecho algo?

Reborn sonrió con diversión—. Tú no pero sí el tú de diez años.

Eso le confundió, ¿su yo de diez años? ¿Qué había hecho para enfadarla tanto? Pero si él era su _fratello_, su _nii-san_, su hermano mayor. No podía enfadarla y mucho menos molestarla, al contrario, debía ayudarla, darle un hombro en el cual poder apoyarse, quien le diera consejos… bueno, se entiende. Que no debería enojarla de esta forma. «¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su yo de diez años?».

—Y qué he… qué ha… ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Ni se te ocurra, Reborn —Tsuna le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero Reborn no le hizo ni caso.

—El Dino de diez años se confesó a Tsuna~ —dijo a la vez que empujaba a los dos fuera de la casa y cerraba la puerta con llave para que no entrasen.

—¡Reborn! —Gritó enojada y exasperada. No podía creérselo, esa especie de bebé lo había dicho y al no recibir ninguna reacción del rubio esta le dijo—: ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? ¿O es qué a caso me estabas mintiendo?

Dino estaba confuso, él quería a su hermana pero no de esa forma… ¿verdad? Al principio había estado muy emocionado por verla, luego se decepcionó porque ella no era quien él esperaba, después quiso que ella le reconociera, que le viera aunque aún no entendía el por qué. Y para terminar, cuando al fin había logrado que le llamara _nii-san_ se había contradicho pidiéndole que le llamara por el nombre.

Ni él mismo sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, lo único que sabía es que la quería mucho, la quería sin siquiera haberla conocido, la quería como a una hermana pequeña. Pero de ahí a quererla como a una mujer… pues como que no estaba muy seguro.

—No lo sé —confesó.

Tsuna frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y enojada le dio un golpe en el rostro de Dino para después irse de su casa.

—Estúpido inútil —murmuró enojada antes de salir de la vista del rubio.

…

Dino había vuelo al hotel donde se alojaba, habiendo sido recibido por sus hombres, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y más aún al no entender a la décima. Porque su pregunta era: ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto?

Simplemente había sido sincero, tenía un caos mental increíble. Ni él mismo sabía que le sucedía, ni que sentía. Sólo tenía dos cosas claras: la primera, no le gustaba que su _sorella _le llamase hermano; y la segunda, estaba –sólo un poco– feliz de saber que causaba esas expresiones a la décima.

Al tumbarse en la cama –sin haberse cambiado de ropa, no le apetecía hacerlo–, Dino cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la comodidad que esta le proporcionaba.

"—_¿Has logrado abrir tú arma caja, Tsu-chan? —Dino se veía a él mismo, más mayor, hablando con su hermana pequeña y Reborn._

—_Aún no, pero estoy trabajando en ello._

—_Entiendo… —Dino se quedó pensativo un rato y luego sonrió—. Tsu-chan hay algo que quiero decirte ahora así podré acelerar las cosas._

_Dino veía el como su _sorella _miraba confundida a su yo mayor y Reborn sonreía divertido._

—_Así que al fin te has decidido, Dino —comentó Reborn._

«¿Decidido a qué?».

—_Sí, como he dicho quiero acelerar las cosas para no escatimar ni un minuto en estar con Tsu-chan. _

—_Hay algo que no entiendo —Tsuna llamó la atención de su tutor y de Dino—, ¿quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme 'Tsu-chan'?_

«Eso, ¿quién me lo ha da…? Un momento, es mi _sorella _puedo llamarla como quiera, ¿no?».

—_Muy fácil —Dino se acercó más a Tsuna invadiendo su espacio personal—, me lo ha dado… —el rubio interrumpió sus palabras dándole un beso en los labios y apartándose con rapidez al notar que Tsuna levantaba el brazo para atizarle—. Porque poco —dijo divertido lamiéndose los labios—, la primera vez, cuando me confesé, me llevé un buen golpe. _

—_Me has… me has… —Tsuna estaba sonrojada sin saber que decir ni que hacer, Dino había esquivado el golpe._

«Le he… Le he…».

—_En este tiempo estamos casados~ —le informó con voz cantarina._

—_Felicidades, Dino —Reborn se aguantaba la risa que le estaba saliendo, le divertía tanto confundir y humillar a su alumna –aunque pocas veces pudiese hacerlo–._

—_¿Ca-Ca-Casados? —Tartamudeó incrementándose su sonrojo._

«¿Casado con mi hermana pequeña? ¿En qué estoy pensando?».

—_Sí —sin saber el cómo Tsuna se vio acorralada contra la pared con los brazos de Dino impidiéndole que huyera o hiciese cualquier otra cosa—. Aunque tardé un poco en darme cuenta, ya sabes mis ganas de tenerte como _sorella _me impedían ver la verdad. Luego cuando te llegó una carta de un aliado pidiéndote la mano me di cuenta y no dejé que aceptaras… el resto ya puedes imaginártelo._

_Dino le agarró de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él le besó la mejilla._

—_Dale la respuesta a mi yo diez años menor cuando vuelvas a casa —le dijo al soltarla y guiñándole un ojo se fue por donde había venido._

_Tsuna seguía estupefacta ante lo sucedido lo único que escuchaba era la risa divertida de su tutor en casa."_

Dino abrió los ojos, ahora entendía lo dicho por su _sorella_. Claro que había cosas quería olvidar, era normal, su yo diez años mayor la había confundido –y no sólo a ella también a él–. Pero… si de verdad estuviera confundida no se habría enojado cuando le dijo que no sabía si mentía o no.

"—_Oh, mi torpe ex estudiante —Reborn negó con la cabeza dramáticamente—. No entiendes el corazón de las mujeres…" _

Los ojos de Dino se abrieron como platos.

"—_¿Y tú sí? —Le cortó Tsuna—. Porque que yo sepa sólo eres un entrometido de la vida ajena —le dijo molesta—, además, ese tema es __**personal **__y __**privado**__."_

No es que ella no quisiera decírselo, quería hacerlo pero en otro momento. Seguramente cuando estuvieran a solas y no en su casa, o con el Arcobaleno del sol y sus guardianes rondándola.

Dino sonrió, su _sorella_… no, su _Tsu-chan_ era tímida. Muy, muy tímida y por eso todo lo arreglaba con un buen golpe el cual podría dejarte más tonto de lo que ya eras. La había enfadado el que él no le respondiera, o más bien, el que no le pidiera explicaciones a ella y directamente apartara el tema con un vago 'No le sé'.

«¡Muy bien! Es hora de disculparme con Tsu-chan», Dino salió de la cama y fue a asearse.

…

Dino miró el reloj, era las cinco de la mañana, muy temprano para que una estudiante de secundaria se levantara, seguramente entraba a las ocho y con levantarse a las siete tenía y de sobras. Pero también debía añadirse el factor 'Comité de Disciplina', si estaba dentro y por lo que sabía de ese Comité, seguramente entraba en la escuela a las siete para dejarlo todo arreglado, en otras palabras ella se levantaba a las seis de la mañana.

Y aún era demasiado temprano, menos mal que había avisado a Romario donde estaría, así no le buscarían.

Con algo de duda Dino llamó al timbre y esperó, al poco tiempo Nana abrió la puerta y al ver al rubio sonrió y con voz adormilada le dijo—: Adelante, Dino-kun. Que temprano has venido.

—Necesito hablar con Tsu-chan.

Nana miró a Dino con sorpresa, su hija sólo dejaba que fuera ella y sus amigas las que la llamaran de esa forma. Cualquier otro osado u osada se llevaba una buena golpiza por no saber respetarla. Así que eso sólo quería decir que…

—Dino-kun debe ser muy importante para Tsu-chan~ Dime, dime, ¿sois pareja?

El rubio se sonrojó notablemente sacándole una risa cantarina a Nana, que divertido era burlarse de los jóvenes.

—A-Aún no… —le contestó apenado.

—No te preocupes, Dino-kun —Nana le daba ánimos—, seguro que Tsu-chan acepta. Eres de los pocos que ella mira.

—¿De los pocos? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Sí, uno es Hibari-kun y el otro Reborn-kun. Tsu-chan les admira mucho al igual que a ti, pero nunca va a decirlo… dijo algo de que 'se convertirían en monos idiotas si lo supieran'. Tsu-chan es tan divertida~

—Sí, una graciosa forma de decir que el alago se les subiría a la cabeza.

Nana le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Si quieres la despierto y vais a dar una vuelta para hablar antes de que empiece la escuela —propuso encaminándose hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, _mamma_.

…

Los dos se encontraban caminando por las solitarias calles de Namimori, resulta que las seis menos cuarto de la mañana son demasiado temprano como para que alguien esté rondándolas.

Se detuvieron en el parque y entraron en él, Dino estaba nervioso y Tsuna parecía ignorarle –aún seguía enojada–. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que a veces está adornando por algún sin techo dormido y allí se quedaron, sin ninguno de los dos decir palabra.

«Vamos, Dino. Has de hacer el primer paso», se animaba mentalmente mirando de reojo a la pelicastaña. «Muy bien, ahí voy».

—Tsu…

—Dino —le cortó la décima—. Si has venido es porque sabes más —este al saberse descubierto sólo asintió—, y también sabes que me pidió que te diera mi respuesta —Dino volvió a asentir—. Bien, pues aquí va.

Tsuna se levantó y alzando el rostro de Dino le dio un casto beso que no duró más que segundos ya que se separo rápidamente, volteándose y dándole la espalda al rubio mientras se iba.

—¡Tsu-chan~! No te vayas~ —Dino se levantó y la empezó a seguir—. ¡Aún has de escuchar mi respuesta~! —Le dijo con voz lastimera al ver que ella no se detenía.

—¿Para qué he de escucharla si ya me la sé?

—Que mala eres, Tsu-chan~ —Dino logró alcanzarla –y sin haber tropezado– y volteándola para que le mirara le dijo—: Yo también te amo mucho —finalizó besándola con pasión.

**Omake**

Todo el grupo se encontraba almorzando en la azotea de la escuela, y todos notaban que su amiga pelicastaña estaba más seria y pensativa de lo habitual pero lo dejaron pasar, si de verdad fuera importante lo que pasara por su mente ya lo diría.

Iban intercambiándose la comida, cada uno probando lo que la madre y/o padre del contrario había preparado, cuando la puerta de metal que daba a la azotea se abrió de repente mostrando a un alegre Dino.

Todos le miraron, sólo uno se crispó ante la sonrisa boba que el rubio portaba en el rostro –haciendo que quisiera morderle hasta la muerte–, sonrisa que aumentó cuando vio a Tsuna.

—¡Tsu-chan~! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos~ —exclamó feliz de verla, lanzándose a ella y abrazándola—. ¿No estás contenta de verme? —Le preguntó al no recibir respuesta de-su-ahora-novia.

—Dino-san, Tsu-chan ha estado muy pensativa últimamente —le informó Kyoko—. Y no sabemos el por qué.

—Kufufufu, seguramente hay algo que la molesta~

—Mukuro-sama ha intentado entrar en la mente de la jefa pero ella no le ha dejado.

—Tch, eso es normal. A ver quien deja que ese lunático cabeza de piña entre en su cabeza —Mukuro le envió una mirada amenazante a Hayato quien se la devolvió con otra.

Dino asintió con la cabeza, ignorando la pelea visual de los dos guardianes, y mirando a Tsuna sonrió con picardía, sólo conocía una manera de sacarla del trance en el que estaba sumida. El rubio le dio un casto beso en los labios, sonrojando a todos los presentes –a excepción de dos personas– y haciendo que a cuatro de ellos les saliera un aura que prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

—Las muestras de afecto en público están prohibidas, herbívoro.

—¡La extrema pureza de mi hermana pequeña ha sido mancillada!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Hime maldito pervertido?

—Kufufufu, aquí el único que puede hacerle eso a Tsuna-chan soy yo~

Dino se encogió abrazándose más fuerte al pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Tsuna, rogando a quien le escuchase que esta saliera de una vez de su trance y calmara a sus guardianes.

—Dino —murmuró Tsuna, los cuatro guardianes detuvieron sus actos al verla reaccionar pero la siguiente pregunta no se la esperó nadie—. ¿Soy una mujer atún?

Los que tenían comida o bebida en las bocas la escupieron y miraron estupefactos a la décima.

—Ts-Tsu-chan acabas de sentenciar mi muerte —comentó Dino al borde del llanto al ver que todos –a excepción de Chrome– los guardianes de Sawada se levantaban y sacando sus armas empezaban a acercarse al rubio.

Tsuna al darse cuenta les mandó una mirada para que volvieran a sentarse y, sin querer contradecirla, se sentaron pero no sin enviarle una mirada fulminante a Dino.

—Tsu-chan —la llamó Kyoko—, eso quiere decir que tú y Dino-san ya…

—Sí.

—¡Hahi! ¡Por qué no se lo has contado a Haru, desu! —Le reclamó Miura.

—No sabía que querías saberlo.

—No es cuestión de querer o no querer saberlo, pero somos amigas Tsuna, lo normal es que nos contemos las cosas —le dijo Hana agregando—: pero obviando los detalles.

—E-Eso muestra l-la confianza que l-les tienes a l-las personas que te rodean.

—Ya veo, pues me disculpo. Pero volviendo al tema —Tsuna miró a Dino que estaba algo más tranquilo—. Soy o no soy una mujer atún.

—¿A qué viene eso, Tsu-chan? —Le preguntó Dino soltándola del abrazo y sentándose a su lado.

—Tuve una charla con Reborn y Bianchi —le respondió como si eso lo explicase todo.

—¿Con mi hermana? ¿Y qué quería, Hime?

—Nada, simplemente me preguntó si soy una mujer atún en el sexo. Y como no sé si lo soy Reborn me aconsejó que se lo preguntara a Dino.

Todos miraron al rubio esperando respuesta, porque como se atreviera a decir que Tsuna era una mujer atún… ellos se encargarían de que no volviesen a hacerlo…

—A ver calmemos los ánimos —aconsejó Dino—. Tsu-chan, ¿sabes qué es una mujer atún?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, una mujer atún es la que no se mueve en el sexo. Es decir, se está quieta y deja que su pareja lo haga todo —explicó tan bien como pudo—. ¿Tú te consideras una mujer atún?

Tsuna se quedó pensativa un rato, volviendo a rememorar los encuentros nocturnos y no tan nocturnos que había tenido con el rubio, y llegó a una conclusión—: No, no me lo considero.

—¿Ves? Ahí tienes tú respuesta.

—Me considero mucho más activa que tú —soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Tsunayuki, eso no se dice! —Le reclamó Dino sonrojado al ver las cejas arqueadas de todos.

—¿Por qué? Si yo estoy más veces que tú encima, no hay de que avergonzarse el ser algo pasivo.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Dino aumentó mientras los guardianes –a excepción de Hibari– y las chicas empezaron a carcajearse.

—¡Dios, Bronco! No sabía que fueses el pasivo en una relación hombre-mujer —se burló Gokudera.

—Kufufufu, ni que Tsuna-chan fuera tan agresiva en la cama.

Y con esos dos comentarios las risas y carcajadas aumentaron.

—¡NO! ¡Que ella sólo está encima cuando se auto penetra y…! —Dino se tapó la boca con las dos manos al ver las miradas llenas de ira que le mandaban los guardianes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—N-Nada, y-yo só-sólo…

—A por él —todos los guardianes se lanzaron hacia Dino quien empezó a huir, no sólo de la azotea, sino también de la escuela perseguido por cinco adolescentes llenos de ira.

Las cuatro chicas miraron con preocupación al rubio y luego voltearon a ver que Tsuna seguía comiendo su almuerzo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Tsuna —la llamó Hana, esta dejó de comer y la miró—, van a matar a tú novio.

—No lo harán, Reborn les detendrá.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura, desu?

—Hice una apuesta con él.

—¿Apuesta? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí. Aposté que sería capaz de enojar a mis guardianes, con exclusión de Chrome y Lambo.

—¿Por eso has sacado este tema, Tsu-chan? —Le preguntó Kyoko.

—Sí.

—¿Y el trato era que él los parase si lo conseguías, jefa?

—No, el trato es que si ganaba me daría dos semanas de fiesta y si perdía sería su sirvienta durante dos semanas.

Sus cuatro amigas se miraron y Hana le preguntó—: ¿Y has puesto en peligro a tú novio para poder tener dos semanas de fiesta?

—Claro, dos semanas que pasaré con él. Ya podrá ir dándome las gracias.

Las cuatro adolescentes miraron como Tsuna se levantaba, recogía su caja de obento y salía de la azotea, minutos después el timbre sonó. Y ellas sólo pensaban: «Que forma de amar más cruel».

…

En la salida de la escuela, las cuatro adolescentes veían a un golpeado Dino abrazando a Tsuna feliz de la vida al saber que podría pasar dos semanas enteras con ella a solas, y la reacción de la décima fue apartarlo de una patada en las costillas por pegajoso.

—E-Es posible que la jefa no sepa expresarse de otra forma —murmuró Chrome insegura al ver las muestras de "afecto" que mostraba Tsuna.

Las otras tres la miraron y Haru respondió—: Pues Dino-san va a tenerlo muy crudo como de verdad ella no sepa expresarse de otra forma, desu.

—Se ha de tener en cuenta que Tsu-chan ha pasado algo de su infancia con alguien tan estoico como Hibari-san, algo ha tenido que pegársele, ¿no? —Concluyó Kyoko intentando justificar a su amiga de la infancia.

—Yo diría que es vergüenza más que otra cosa —murmuró Hana, sin que las otras tres la oyeran, al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Tsuna.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Moi, Moi! El omake tenía que ponerlo xDDD Bueno, he aquí el final. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~

Mini Diccionario del Two-shot:

Japonés:

**唯一の愛** – Solamente amor.

**Katana** – La katana es un sable japonés (_daitō_), aunque en Occidente esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables japoneses. "Katana" es el kunyomi (_lectura japonesa_) del kanji 刀; el onyomi (_lectura china_) es _"tō"_ (pronunciado _/__to:/_).

Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

El tipo de katana más difundido en la actualidad es el conocido como _"__Oda Nobunaga__"_, en alusión al daimyō creador de dicho modelo, de hoja curva y alrededor de un metro de longitud total.

**Wakizashi** – La wakizashi (脇差 o 脇指:わきざし, _wakizashi_?), también conocida como shōtō (小刀, _shōtō_?), es un sable corto tradicional japonés, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. En el caso más corto, casi habría que hablar de tantō, un tipo japonés de cuchillo.

Su forma es similar a la de la katana, aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido. Los guerreros samurái a menudo llevaban ambas consigo, denominándolas en conjunto daishō, literalmente 'la larga y la corta'. (Fuente Wikipedia, sé que ya se sabe pero era para que vierais el por qué he elegido estas dos: Por ser nominadas 'la larga y la corta').

Italiano:

**Fratello** – Hermano.

Y diría que ya está, cualquier otra cosa que salga, que no se entienda y no esté explicada me lo decís y lo arreglo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
